Crazy for you
by Ese Loki Loquillo
Summary: After Civil War, Tony Stark gets a call from his old friend, Bruce Wayne, to come and visit him. When het gets to Gotham City he encounter with the Clown Prince of Crime and Gotham, The Joker. One of Joker's man tells him about Tony Stark and the Joker would not let this change to go from his hands. (Slash Tony/Joker) Sorry for my grammar.
1. Chapter 1

Tony was in his room in the Ave- Well the Stark Tower. He remember everything, how he had to made a team to defeat the Captain's one, how Natasha help them escape, how Vision, his own creation, hit Rhodey instead of Sam.

How everyone left him alone, fuck even Rhodey left him behind because he was "too dangerous". He did not have anyone. He was alone, in his tower alone.

It was so depressing.

Tony began to think about suicide. Was it worth it? Maybe. Well maybe he could be in a better place instead of suffering. Tony got up and head to his bathroom. Each step heavier than the other one. He reach the bathroom and stands in front of his basin. He glares himself.

"Tony." He said tell himself, "Look what you have become. You are garbage; you are a monster if it was not for your weapons perhaps those soldiers would still be alive and happy, Pietro and Wanda perhaps could have a normal childhood, but the most important thing."

"If it wasn't for you, Yinsen would be alive."

Tony starts to scream at his reflection and hits with his bare fists one, two, three, four times in a row, pieces of the mirror were flying everywhere. Tony didn't even bothers to check his bloody hand and grab a shard of glass.  
He could do it. He already suffer enough, it his time rest. Even if it means to kill himself. Tony takes a deep breath. He goes for it, takes the shard with both hands and goes directly to his neck.

 _"Boss a call."_ FRIDAY voice rings in the bathroom all of the sudden,causing Tony to jump a little and letting the shard go out of his hands.

"W-ho is it?"

 _"Someone with the name Bruce Wayne."_

Bruce Wayne. It has been so long since they talked.

 _~Flashback~_

 _The billionaire Bruce Wayne invited Tony to a ball in Gotham City. Therefore, he, being the man and force by Pepper, went to the ball._

 _When Tony arrived to the ball, Bruce Wayne himself greeted him. They talk about projects, charities to people and, for the alcohol, secrets._

 _"So you are the famous Iron Man." Bruce affirms._

 _"Well, yeah, I mean is in the entire internet." Tony replies "What about you, any secrets you are hiding?"_

 _Bruce just stares at him, he doubted in telling him something or not._

 _"Not that I am aware." Bruce sighs._

 _Tony throws his head back and laughs, Bruce smiles._

 _"You are a terrible liar."_

 _~End Flashback~_

Since that day, Bruce would talk to Tony everyday but that was like three or 4 years back then and Bruce stop calling him for some reason. Tony try to call him but he never answer back.

"Boss?"

"What? Ah, yes receive the call."

 _"Understand."_

 _"Tony?"_

"Why hello! It seems that you ignore my call like 4 years ago." Tony try to keep his mask.

"Tony..."

"No, I understand. You didn't want to talk to me anymore, don't worry I got used to it. Sometimes people-"

"Tony, I know what happened." Bruce blurts out, "I want to make sure you are not doing something stupid."

Silences invades the room.

"You know what? Come to my mansion for a week." Bruce break silence. "Just you and me. It would be fun."

Tony didn't know what to say. His old friend, friend who stop talking to 4 year ago; invite him to his mansion so he can get better.

"Bruce... that is nice but I don't think"

"Come on Tony, I want to help you."

Tony thought about it, well what could go wrong?

"Yes."

"Yes! Okay I would send a private jet tomorrow morning, don't bother of eating the jet would have breakfast for you, and you would eat." Bruce keep rambling about the jet and plans for the week while Tony smiles.

At least he has a friend.

Bruce dismissed himself and hung up.

"Okay FRIDAY cancel of my meetings and everything on the agenda." Tony blurts out, "Tell the gu-"

Tony cut himself from saying the word. He couldn't tell them, they hate him.

"You know what? Not tell anyone where I going. I want to disappear from SHIELD, understand?"

"Understood, boss. However, what about Vision? He comes to the Tower with young Peter."

"Lie to them." Tony didn't want them to know, this was escapee, he going to run away with Bruce Wayne.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Next morning~~~  
Tony was in Bruce's private jet heading to Gotham. He was thinking about a conversation he had yesterday night with Bruce.

 _~~Last Night~~~_  
 _"Boss, an incoming call."_

 _"Receive."_

 _"Tony, I have to tell you something first." Bruce affirms, "First, bring one of your famous Iron Man suit."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Let's say Gotham is not safe as it used to be. There is people with powers. Next, no matter what happens Do Not go by yourself to my mansion. Okay? Is dangerous to go alone and more in the night." Bruce state._

 _"Okay don't worry about."_

 _"Great. Now, my butler Alfred would pick you up at the airport, so don't try to escape."_

 _Tony giggles._

 _"Everything would be right, trust me on this one."_

 _"Goodbye Tony see you tomorrow."_

 _"See 'ya_

~~~Present Day~~~  
Last time Tony visited Gotham, it was not all safe at all, there was the mafia, the gangs and thieves. So, what change?

- _Attention please, we would arrive to Gotham city in three more hours due a storm ahead of us.-_

Tony just sights and checks his watch. 5:59. He would arrive at 9 pm, time Bruce did not want him to arrive.

At least, he knew Alfred is waiting for him.

He could not been more wrong.

First, there was one car with a note on the windshield.

 **Master Stark,**  
 **I apologize for not been here to pick up with you. Master Wayne had an accident while work out and I had to assist him. The car is open and the keys are in the glove compartment.**  
 **I hope you understand,**  
 **Alfred Pennyworth.**

Tony just groan and enters the car. He opens the compartment and looks for the keys in all there paper

"Where the Fuck are the keys?"  
Tony keeps look until he feels cold metal.

"Gotcha" Tony victoriously says as he turns on the car. He goes out and grabs his stuff. He gets out of the airport and heads to Bruce's mansion. He looks at the city. It is darker than before.

He was having a peaceful ride until someone hit on the back.

"Fuck!"

Tony tries to take control of the wheel, but to no avail. The car started to spin around. Tony steps on the breaks and the car started to slow down.

When its stops, Tony look out and see purple sport car outside with the driver's door open.

For looking for the stupid fucker of driver, he did not notice someone sitting next to him.

"Well, well, well...look who do we have here." a deep voice that sent shivers down the spine says, "The famous Iron Man aka Tony Stark."

Tony turns around to look something disturbed, a green hair man with tattoos on his face and some metal teeth. Tony slowly opens the door as he stares at the man.

"Who the heck are you?" Tony asks him and he briefly looks around him for a weapon or something like that. He finds nothing.

The man laughs and Tony feels shivers running down his back. That laugh was slow and creepy, and more with its owner.

"HaHaHa, well you see Tony Stark." The man stop smiling and get serious, "I am the Clown Prince, the Prince of Gotham city, and I am the Joker."

Tony got out of car and run as far as he can. That man was crazy; Tony could hear his laugh from afar. He goes in an alley, hides back of the trash.

"SO YOU WANT TO PLAY LIKE THAT! HAHAHA! THEN LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was behind a trashcan, hiding from that such 'Joker'. That man wanted him, maybe for money but Tony saw in his eyes and saw something else. HE wanted something else from Tony.

"FRIDAY." Tony whispers into his watch, "Active the suit."

 _"Yes, Boss."_

Tony looks up to see the car. His suit is in the trunk, which mean that the suit would come to him and he would head to Bruce's Mansion. He waits but nothing happens.

"Ahm...FRIDAY what happened?"

"I cannot access the suit, Boss."

"What?"

Tony looks at the car to see the suit in pieces. Every parts was a far from each other, all but the helmet. It was locate on the car roof with a painted smile and cross-eyes.

'Well,' Tony thought, 'I try to kill myself before coming here so why am I hiding?'

"Mr. Stark! Come out, out wherever you are~" He hear a cheerful voice calling after him. "We did to talk about your pretty iron suit."

Well maybe Tony thought to kill himself but to die on those man's hands, he did not want to think about it. Tony feels a vibration in his pocket. His Stark phone! He had forgotten about it. Slowly, he take out his phone and dials Bruce.

 _"Tony-"_

"Bruce, a clown is attacking me on the street!" Tony whisper-yell, "He says that he has an appointment with me. You have to help me."

" _Okay Tony stay on the phone."_ Tony could hear Bruce running around, " _You have to tell me what's around you and tell me where you are hiding."_

"Well, there a coffee shop, a library and a construction. I am in alley, between the library and coffee shop. Alfred's car is like 4 or 6 blocks away from me." Tony takes a deep breath, "I would distract him while you come for help and-"

 _"No! He is the Joker; he is crazy and would do anything to get you. I have an idea; I would send Batman for you."_

"That Bat? Isn't that one who died?" Tony asks but he never hears Bruce answer back because Tony is on the ground with his arm on his back.

"Tag you're IT." The Joker begins to laughs.

Before Tony tries something, he feels something sting his neck and his vision turns black.

Tony groans he wakes up in uncomfortable position as wakes up he remember what had happened to him and tries to stand up but his is tie onto a table.

"So, have wake up, Sleeping beauty."

Tony tries to look up but all he gets to see is a big lamp.

"You see Tony; I need a special weapon and that meant to me and only me."

"No."

"Well then."

.

.

.

Tony tries to scream out but his mouth was covered. The Joker was giving him therapy shocks. He could feel his skin burning down on his sides. While suffering, he could hear laughter, a laughter he would never forget. A laugh he would follow until its owner dies.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Joker

The Joker was watching Stark via the cameras of his cell. After the therapy shock, Stark try to attack him but failed miserably. Of course, one of his henchman sedate him and throw him into the cell.

Stark was sitting on corner, hugging his knees. That was strange, on his files it say that he build an iron suit in a week inside a cave. Why he is giving up so early?

He just laughs at the thought. No, he just waiting for the right moment to put his plan into action. A moment where he, the clown prince of crime, put his guard down. That moment would be never.

"Oh Tony Stark, I can't wait to show you my toys."

POV Tony

He knew he couldn't just give up now. He built his first Iron suit in a cave for God fucking's sake. He could do it again. He just did time and materials to do that.

"I am going to bring you down."

Meanwhile in a certain secret base…

Team Iron and Team Captain were in a meeting. Of course, the tension between the teams filled the meeting room.

"Vision," a young voice rang in the air, "Where is Mr. Stark?"

"Hiding, that Fucking coward." Clint respond.

"Clint…" The ex-leader of the ex-Avengers warned him.

"I do not know, young Peter." Vision tells him, "All I know is that he is-"

"Not in New York."

Everyone turns to see a big figure with cape behind Nick Fury.

"Who the heck are you?" Clint asks

"Avengers, this is Batman the hero of Gotham City."

"Is it Gotham the most corrupted city in America?" Scott says.

"Yes, that city is mine." The caped figure tells them

There was silence until Peter raised his hand slowly into the air. He looked little nervous and doubting to ask something. Fury just sighs.

"Yes, Parker?"

"Where is Mr. Stark?"

Batman takes a step to be next to Fury. He looked at them, as if he was deducing them.

"That why I am here."

"What did the idiot do this time?" Natasha groans. She did not want to do anything with that idiot again.

"He is being held by the Joker."

"Wait," Steve Rogers stood from his seat, "What do you mean by 'held'?"

"It means he has been kidnaped by the Joker, Rogers." Fury tries to make them understand. Steve sits down again.

"But how?" Peter questions. He was worry for Mr. Stark; he was the only one who saw his potential as a hero.

"One of his old friends, Bruce Wayne, invited him to his mansion for a whole week." The caped hero explains to them, "On his way to Wayne's mansion, he was attacked by the Joker and some of his henchmen. His last conversation was Bruce Wayne; he was kind to give me his cellphone for evidence. This what I got."

.

.

 _"_ _The bat? Isn't the one who died?" Tony questions._

 _"_ _Tag you're IT." A creepy voice then says._

 _"_ _HAHAHAHA!"  
End call._

Peter was crying a little because it could mean that Mr. Stark could be dead. Vision keep the conversation memorize in his head and try to see any clue to the Joker. The Team Captain were just in silent. They did not like Tony after the Civil War but they did not want him dead.

"Is supposed that he is still alive, the thing we do not know is what does the Joker wants." Batman assure them, "He could be after Bruce Wayne or he only wants my attention."

"He says that we are the same." Bat explains them after seeing their face, "He says he knows how I feel, that I am his yin to his yang."

"So, our mission is rescue him from the Joker?" Clint mentions.

"No, you are not the Avengers anymore. He," Fury points to Batman, "Just want it to tell you so, if the thing does not go according to the plan you would be send. You are dismiss."

With that, Fury and the hero of Gotham City disappeared from their view. Steve just looks at the way they went. They would not do anything to rescue him. Why?

With Tony…

 _He was laying down on a soft and warm mattress finally; he was in peace. He could feel someone resting next to him. He opens his eyes to see green hair and a pale facing him, his eyes were close meaning he was sleeping. The Joker. Tony could feel a scream in his throat but instead of screaming, he giggled._

 _"_ _Good morinin lov." Those words comes out of his mouth and kisses him._

 _Tony wanted to do something but for some reason he feels safe and loved by someone._

 _"_ _Good morning." Joker says on his lips and kiss back._

 _For some reason, Tony does not want this to end. This is the best feeling he had ever get after the Civil War._

Tony wakes up with a jump by the sound of the door opening. The Joker comes inside with his cane in his hand. He ahead to him.

"Good morning." Joker says cheerful, "Dreaming about me?"

Tony just shakes his head and tries to stand up but the Joker's cane keeps him in place.

"Now Tony, let's not start like that in the morning. Is breakfast time!" Joker laughs and his henchmen grab Tony by the arms. They follow him until they get the dinner room. They force Tony to sit down near the Joker.

"Let's eat." He says as he stars to eat but Tony just stares at his plate.

It has some eggs with bacon on it and some toast beside it. However, the strange part was the eggs were green as the man's hair. He would not eat that.

"Stark. Eat." The man's voice growls out.

Tony begins to eat and when he does he realized that he want to hear the growl repeatedly. The only question is:

Why?


	5. Chapter 5 (Short as fck)

Tony was in a strange colorful living room with the Joker with few of his henchman. During breakfast, Joker told him he would spend time with him, to "keep an eye on him."

"So Tony, what you do all the day in the cell?" Joker asks him, "Planning how to escape?"

Tony just keeps looking around, even though he would not find an escape he would know where he would be.

"Stark."

Tony heard him growl and turn immediately to the Joker. For some reason, every time the Joker growls at him, he would feel a necessary to be near him.

"Yes, dear?" Tony try to hide his emotions with his usual mask.

"Well honey, I was going to tell you about the weapons but then I thought 'may he needs some inspiration' so, I decide to be with you all day."

They stay like that, in silence staring at each other for few minutes. Tony could see his green eyes and they were beautiful if you did not notice the madness in them. His lips were red and Tony thought were those red lips could do.

'Anthony Howard Stark Do NOT dare to think that.' He thought, 'He is a man men with some beautiful green eyes and red lips… fuck'

 **Sorry for the short-short-short story af i have a lot of homework and a lot of thing to do but think of this like a Little gift for you guys. Thanks for all the support and talk to you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_(Hey guys! Sorry for not updating too much as I wanted. It was because school and something personal too. I have finals this Tuesday and Wednesday so when those days pass, I will try to update more. Here you go and Thank you for all the comments, follow and favorites. I really appreciated. Enjoy.)_**

Tony could not believe it. The Joker was spending one day with him, as a whole day. He did not know how to felt about this. Maybe happy or afraid for it but for some reason he felt pleased, as he finally gained what he wanted.

So first, they went for a ride around Gotham. Tony has to see the darkest place of it, and actually enter into a dance club owner by the Joker himself. He sit next to the Joker and he did not know what to do.

"Come on baby." The joker tells him, "Have some fun, would you?"

Tony groans and stands up. He see a bar on the other side of the club so he heads to it. While he goes, he feels eyes looking at him, especially from a certain mad man. Few hits on his arms and someone stepping on his feet, he finally reaches the bar.

"Something strong please." Tony orders.

He turn around to look around. So many people in here, no that he mind but still there was a lot people. Were they criminal? Because Tony could not believe, ordinary people would come here where a psychopath is the owner of it. He spot a group of man looking on his way, Tony thought maybe they were looking a chick behind him so he shrugged. He turn back to the bar and takes a sip of his drink. It was stronger than he wanted.

By five sips, Tony was already losing it. The loud music and people screaming did not helped the situation. He finishes his drink and tries to head to either the exit or the Joker. He does not make that far because he is stop by a man.

The man was 6"3, blond and muscular. He look as Steve but this man was ugly with the u capitalized.

"Hi there, pretty thing~" The man gets near Tony, "I could not ignore you were alone in this place."

"Me? Alone? Pff! I came with someone but that someone just wants me because my intelligent."

"Really?" The man sounded surprised by that, "And what would happened if I tell you I want you because what you are?"

The man' arms went around Tony and pulled him closer to him. Tony could feel the man's face near him and by now he did not care who he was, he just wanted love after all he lived during the Civil War he had.

Before they could kiss, someone pull Tony back.

"What the matt-"The man yell but stop as soon as he saw who it was.

"M-M-Mr. J, I did not see you t-there. Do you know him?"

The Joker just snarl at him and turn Tony to look right at him.

"When I said have some fun, I did not meant for you to kiss whatever guy here, Tony." The joker grabs Tony's head and kiss him rough.

Tony felt a whole of emotions, fear, disgusted, happy, but the emotion he more wanted these days he had it, loved. Tony kiss back and this time with passion. The Joker stop kissing him but did not stop looking him.

"You are mine, Tony Stark. I think you already know this. Getting at the base you would get another therapy but this time you would get better than before. Got it?" The Joker snarls the last thing.

"Yes…" Tony smiles at him, "Puddin."


	7. Chapter 7

1 year later

Amanda Waller was sitting waiting for this group of heroes to come to the meeting. Today she asked her cousin if she could borrow his favorite team. Her team needed help and if they did not accept her help, then they would get the worse help ever.

The doors opens and she sees the team and his cousin enter the room.

"Hello Nicky" She salutes his favorite cousin, "long time not see."

"Amanda." Replies Nick Fury, "Why do you need my team?"

"Well there's these woman who is possess by a witch, I thought we have her under control but she ended up escaping from us. Now, I assemble a team to stop her but they need some good people around them."

"Excuse me, ma'am but what do you mean good people?" A tall blonde man questions her.

"I assume you are mister good pants. I will inform you that my team is beyond good. They are the most fucked up people you would ever know. Each single one of them is the worst of the worst. Hitman, criminals, thieves, gangsters, a monster and a crazy motherfucker. We gather them and they are guide by one of my workers but they need more help. Are you up for the challenge?" She look at the blonde man. She puts some files on the table.

Avengers POV

Natasha goes for one of the files on the table. She opens it, just to drop it.

"Natasha, what's wrong?" Clint asks her.

She goes to Amanda and looks at her dead in the eyes.

"That's real?"

"Real as your past, Romanoff." She answer back with a straight face

Steve picks up the file and opens it.

 **Name: Harry Quinn**

 **Real Name: Tony Stark (Just a theory)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Weight: unknown**

 **Date of birth: April 1, 1970 (Set by the Joker)**

 **Facts: Joker turn him into his Queen, he is loyal to his 'pudding' and good fighter. More dangerous than Joker himself, even crazier than him. Has made weapons for himself and The Joker. Still has his Iron Man suit. Last thing he said before been locked up was 'Death to Heroes'.**

Steve looks up to Amanda.

"What's this?"

"That soldier, would be a file. In that file is about one of the crazier person you would ever meet. We say is Tony Stark it has been one year since he last appearance to public but we are not sure about that. We predicted that he fell in love with the manic of Gotham. He is the Joker's queen and god help anyone that dared to disrespect his queen."

"So," Amanda stands up and looks up to Steve. "Is your team ready to face the worst team ever?"


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile Midway City….

Harry Quinn a.k.a Tony Stark was thinking about his puddin. He remembers the way his green hair would look after some wild sex, how he would laugh at his jokes during fighting the bat, how The Joker would hold him and even touch him. Only remembering that his di-

"Harry!" Deathshot yells at him, "Did you listened what I just said?"

"Um…" Harry was looking at his fellow co-workers for any clue, that he never got, "That you finally realized that I am what you have been looking for?" Harry smiles up to him.

"No." Deathshot just sighs, "I said that we got a message that Amanda send a group of heroes to help us."

"Wait…she doesn't trust us to do this mission?" Harry frowns. How dare she to send them to kill themselves just to send a group of heroes?

"She does." Rick Flagg answers, "However, she thinks that we need more help."

"Puff…Bullshit." Harry says, "Whatever, who is this 'team of heroes'? The one the Batsy was thinking to do?"

"No, they come from New York." Rick says.

Harry drops his bat.

"No…no,no,no,no. No!" Harry starts to scream, his crazy grin vanish after hearing the news, "Not them! Please! They are going to take me back there. No!" He tries to run away but Deathshot stops him before Rick kills him.

"Whoa calm down, cute cheeks. What's the matter?" Floyd ask him, "Did they hurt you?"

Harry nodded.

"How bad?"

"That being with The Joker seems as paradise."

Floyd lets him down. Harry looks up to him.

"I…we are not going to let them to do something to you, right guys?"

The group just nodded and Killer Croc snarls. Even though they just met a day ago, they were a group and they were not going to let some good two shoes hurt one of them.

"Are you all serious?" Slowly, Harry's grin came back, "You actually care."

Rick and Floyd roll their eyes while the others just keep walking. Harry just giggle but deep inside was worry. Would they try to get him back to New York? No, they are fine without him. Besides, he would not leave his puddin behind. Talking about his puddin, what is his puddin doing?

With The Joker….

While he was kidnapping the doctor, who can remove that thing from his Queen, a man of his came to his view.

"Sir!"

"What is it now, grumpy? Not you see I am making business here."

"I know sir but we got news about Harry."

Joker walk to him and close the distance between them.

"Where" He growls, "is he?"

"He is Midway City with some criminal as Deathshot. We also got that his ex-team of heroes are going to help them, Captain America as the leader."

The Joker screams at his face and goes to the doctor; he grabs him by the arm and drags him to a jet. He whistles to his man to get inside.

"I am not going to let them to touch you my Queen." He whispers, "And if they do, Daddy would show them his toys." He starts to laugh and hoping his Queen was doing okay.

He would not admitted but he was actually in love with him. After the kiss at the bar a year ago, he could not help but just fell for him. He remember how Tony Stark became his Harry Quinn.

 _After the bar dilemma, they head straight to the warehouse_ (not remember where they hide tbh).

 _The Joker lay down Tony on the surgical bed and grab the stuff to shock him. Tony was giggling madly, he did not know if it was because he was drunk or he actually like what he was about to get. He did not care; he had better star before Tony change his mind._

 _"_ _Ready my Quinn?"_

 _Tony laugh as a mad man as he nodded. Joker also laugh start the shock treatment. Tony was screaming and laughing at the same time. When it was over, Tony lost conscious. Joker was, for the first time, worry about him. Two days passed when Tony finally woke up. Long story short, the Joker went and told him his new identity and name. Tony giggled and kissed him. Least to say, they start to be partners at crime._

Joker smile at the memory and look at the doctor while he work to deactivate Harry's chip.

"Don't worry my Quinn." He sees out at Midway, "Daddy is going for you."


	9. Chapter 9

In a the Quinjet,

The Avengers, Captain Team, and Iron team were waiting to arrive at Midway City, with Clint being the pilot and Natasha as co-pilot. Steve was sitting looking at Harry Quinn. He could not believe that Tony was not the one he fell in love with. His Tony has beautiful dark auburn hair and goatee, not that blond hair painted in pink and blue color. His skin color intoxicated not that pale one. Of course! It is the fault of that Joker. He turns Tony into an ugly person. Yes, he was the only one who could change Tony back. Or that's what Steve thinks.

Bruce and Vision were with Peter. They were discussing Tony and his looks.

"Do you think he was obligated?" Peter asked quietly

"I don't think so. Tony would put a fight before letting someone touch him." Bruce tells him, "Though is confusing why Tony decides to join him, he must suffering right now."

In Midway City….

Tony never felt more alive. He hit a creature in the head with his special bat. He was having so much fun right now with his new friends. Deadshot was being the greater shooter he was, Killer Croc was biting and rip off, Captain Boomerang was being a crazy badass, Rick was shooting as well and Katana was slashing. Diablo was in the back, trying to not get attention. Everything was doing fine when he heard it. A Quinjet.

Harry dropped the bat and went towards Diablo.

"Hide me, please!" He said as he went behind him. Diablo, remembering the promise he made, hide him behind him.

Even though the Quinjet was making so much noise, no one stops to look. They were fighting, for God's sakes. The Mighty Avengers come out and join the Fight. For the first time in history, heroes and villains were working together. Bruce went to the back with Diablo and a hide Harry.

"Hello. My name is Bruce. Bruce Banner." Bruce introduces himself and extends his hand, "Also known as Hulk."

"Diablo, amigo." Diablo greet but did not accept the hand. He did not want to hurt the person.

Bruce just nods and backs until a hand grabs him.

"Harry Quinn. Nice to meet ya'" Harry grins as he comes out behind Diablo. He looks at Bruce at the eyes. He missed his science bro. Bruce was one of the few who understands him and helped him. He could not be angry with him.

"Nice to meet you." Bruce smile. Same old Tony. Bruce could see in his eyes that he was actually happy instead of suffering as he predicted. Yeah, he changes a lot. His hair was blond with two different colors, pink and blue. His skin was now pale. His built was noticeable. His outfit was another example. Wearing a baseball shirt with the letters "Daddy's Lil Monster", a jacket of two colors blue and pink, and short of same colors as the jacket. He had a necklace with words hanging spelling out 'Puddin'.

"I am glad that you are fine, To-Harry" Bruce auto-correct himself.

"I can say the same, Brucie." Harry answers back, "Who came with you?"

"Well, let's say the Captain's Team and your team, including Thor and me."

"Wait, Peter is here!" Harry turned to the fight, looking for Peter. He was too young to be here. He sees a red and blue swinging around. Peter.

Peter lands and looks for Mr. Stark. He was worried sick for him, if he finds him here then Peter could calm down and because his feeling, his spider-sense did not work to predict someone was coming. A human-like creature grabs him by the back. It was crushing Peter.

"NOT TOUCH BABY PETER!" A male voice yell and Peter fell down.

Harry was beating the shit out of the creature. He did not care if Steve sees him. He has to protect Peter from this shithole. He could feel all eyes on him but he did not give a shit. Once he finishes, he turns around to Peter.

"Why did you came here, Peter?" Harry asked, "Is dangerous here."

"Tony?"


	10. Chapter 10

He knew that voice too well. He already knew who was behind him and what face he was going to see on him. He justs sighs and turns around to face Steve fucking Rogers in all his mighty. He could see the disappointment in those blue eyes. Harry was observing his face, under Steve´s eyes were bags of tiredness. Harry´s view went to his lips. They were dry. He remembers the way they used to before the whole Civil war shit. Harry slightly shakes his head and flash a smile towards Steve.

"Hello Captain Crunch, sorry to inform you that you might confuse me with someone else." Harry giggles, "My Name is Hary Quinn, darling."

Steve´s face changes drastically, from sad and disappointed face to determinate and anger face.

¨Not is not, your name is Tony-" Steve is interrupt by Rick

"I have to ask you to stop talking," Rick demands, "we need to keep going to our subject."

"Kid, I know what we are doing here," Steve replies, not liking Rick at all, "We come for someone as well."

While Steve and Rick argue, Harry walks slowly behind Killer Croc and stay hidden there. Killer Croc growls but stands straight. Natasha sees that and suspects that, maybe Tony doesn't want to be found.

"Let's keep going."

Rick makes a sign and his squad goes forward, the villain group has to go with them. Harry looks backs and sees the Avengers still standing. Steve looks at him as he goes with the others. For a moment, Harry feels like Tony again and looks at the floor. However, the feeling goes away as he received a text from his puddin.

 _I am going to you, my Quinn._

Harry laughs and skips to Diablo.

Steve watches as Tony leaves with the wrong team.

"Well, I miss out Tony now," Clint says as Tony skips to the tattoo guy.

"What are we doing, Steve?" Natasha asks as she glanced the team in front of them.

"Stick to the plan. We help them and bring back our Tony, my Tony." Steve mumbles the last part but Black Widow hear that anyway. " Let's go, Avengers." The hero team follows them.

Harry sighs he can still feel eyes on him. Diablo looks down at him and sighs as well. He does that feeling of trying to hide who you are and what are you.

"So, your real name in Tony?" Diablo asks and Harry looks up at him.

"Huh? Oh no, its Anthony but they call me Tony for short. Well more likely, Harry because it's been a long time since I heard Tony."

"I guess we would never know who you are in reality." Diablo walks away from him. Harry just smiles, knowing that Diablo wanted to ease the things.

Harry hears footsteps coming from behind and turns with guns already to fired. He faces a scare Spiderman with his hands up.

" I-its me! Me."

"Oh Hello, Petey." Harry smiles, "Why did you come here, where death is everywhere?"

"Sorry, Mr. St-"

"Its Harry, kid"

"True. I was worried, sir. I, we were worried something bad had happened to you."

"Who are we, Peter?"

"Bruce, Vision and the King T'challa, sir?"

Harry felt warm inside him knowing that at least people were worried about him.

"Welp, I am alright kid." Harry arms-hugs him and giggles.

Deadshot glances toward Harry now and then in case someone tries to do something reckless. Being honest with himself, he knew he like Harry, something of him caught his eyes and he couldn't stop worrying when it comes to him. So when he saw the Captain glaring at Harry as he talks to the Spider-kid, he walks slowly and waits for the Captain to catch up. After few seconds the two of them are side by side.

"Listen here, I don't care if you are heroes and shit, I wouldn't let you do anything to Harry." Floyd didn't look at Steve.

"And I don't care who you are, I will not let you guys wash Tony's mind." Steve did the same to Floyd.

Both teams kept walking until there was a sudden glass breaking sound. Everyone turns to see Harry holding his bat over his shoulder and grabbing a bag of pistachios on display. He smiles at the Avengers.

"What? We are bad guys, that's what we do." Harry open the bags and goes to Bruce. "Want one?"

Bruce smiles at this and takes one. At least the Science Bros were still a thing.


End file.
